Not One Chain of Time
by Narro
Summary: A Sesshoumaru x Kagome. After Naraku's dead, what shall happen of the Dream Team? Who's attention shall Kagome draw now?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Ah, this is a compiled mess of ideas of one of my favorite Inuyasha pairings. Sorry if I say or spell something wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, then Kikyo would have died by means of rabid monkeys and sharks.**

_Not One Chain of Time_

_**Chapter One.**_

Kagome inhaled the beautiful air of Feudal Japan. In Tokyo, her home, five hundred years in the future, the air wasn't nearly this clean! Plus, the smell of victory still hung in the air, for Naraku was defeated.

Kagome smiled to herself, hauling that ridiculously heavy yellow backpack that forever more was cemented to her, or Inuyasha's, back. The relief flooded back to her all at once. The same feeling she had when she saw Naraku slain. Her smile warmed suddenly with the remembrance of Inuyasha's pledge of love. She knew he would be hers…

But enough! She ought to get to Kaede's village. Her bow was stuffed into her hefty bag and couldn't be reached easily. Trotting away on the sparkly, dewy grass, Kagome didn't even notice a pair of eyes, the color of golden amber, watched her steadily from the shadowed tree line. Youkai eyes.

"That would be Inuyasha's woman, Milord Sesshoumaru." remarked Jaken, who stood a little ways from his master. His staff clinked against a pebble, which he kicked away gruffly.

"I am aware of that, Jaken." Jaken winced at his masters tone of voice. Sesshoumaru's hand, his only hand for that matter, came up to the fur that was tossed about his shoulder. Stroking it, a very rare look of unguarded thoughtfulness flashed across Sesshoumaru's face. Ah, but then it sunk back into his usual cold and unfeeling mask, once more.

"Kaede-san! I'm back!" Kagome slung the bag down with a thud next to the door. Shippo pranced from the door way and attached himself to her middle. She cuddled with him. "Shippo, you've grown! Now, let me go, I have to help Kaede."

"Okay. Did you bring some more candy?" hopefully chirped the kitsune.

"Maybe…maybe not." Kagome winked. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

"He's been gone for a few days, child. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kaede appeared from the inside of her hut. The eye patch strongly contrasting with her white hair. The young miko sighed.

"Oh well, what about Sango and Miroku?"

"They're assisting the villagers around the perimeter with some sort of exorcism. I'm not sure." Kaede pointed down the village to where a small group of people were gathered.

"Oh brother…" muttered Kagome. Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder and clung. She sped walked through the crowd, dodging a goat, only to hear a man's voice proclaiming something.

"Ah ha! And there you are! The evil spirit has been exorcised. Now, about my payment, my good man!" rang out a young monk, clad in purple and black robes. Kagome walked up behind Sango, the taijiya, and tapped her shoulder. Sango looked behind her, and simultaneously, both the demon exterminator and the miko rolled their eyes.

"Come on Kagome, let's go somewhere else. I'm tired of watching the pervert swindle people." remarked Sango, holding Kiara in her arms, the little fire neko yawning cutely. They found a place to sit near the fringe of the village, under a nice leafy tree.

"Any reports of rampaging demons then Sango-chan?" asked Kagome, pulling her knees up to her chest. Shippo chased Kiara around the tree. The young kitsune youkai was nimble, but not nimble enough for the four footed, and furry, neko kitsune.

"Nope. Since Naraku's been gone, all the demons seem pretty timid. Weird, really." remarked Sango, watching the two chibi youkai.

"Well hello Lady Kagome!" rang out the monk, Miroku.

"Hello Miroku. Why are you in such a good mood, huh?"

"Because, I have just come from an exorcism, and I have reaped the benefits!" In short, that meant that he lied about there being an evil spirit, pretended to have gotten rid of it, and then somehow got a nice tidy sum for his "work." Very unfitting for a monk.

"Ya huh…where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku and Sango frowned. Kagome frowned. There, now everyone's frowning! Miroku's staff jingled slightly as he shifted.

Kagome looked from Miroku to Sango. She'd been friends with them long enough to know that they were hiding something from her.

"Well uh Kagome, the thing is-INUYASHA!" Miroku fell backwards. He had no choice, Inuyasha suddenly landed right in front of him. The hanyou rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kagome.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Where the hell have I been? Where the hell have YOU been!" Sango sighed and prodded Miroku.

"Houshi-sama."

"Yes, Lady Sango?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you scream like a girl?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, it did. Just now." Miroku dug his staff into the earth to pull him up. "Inuyasha, please. Do not do that again. Else you might have ended up on my lap. And that would not be good." Despite Miroku's ramblings, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be back for another week." he mumbled, his ears twitching slightly. Kagome, now confused, frowned again, puzzling it over. Yes, she _was _a week early, but why should that make any difference?

Sesshoumaru wandered around the fringe of the forest, staying down wind from the village. He'd rather not Inuyasha know of his presence. Not that he could inflict any damage, he just didn't want a headache.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, somehow found himself in front of the Bone Eaters Well. How, he did not know. He had gone on many a wanderings before, and each time he somehow ended somewhere completely random. The wind stirred his silver moon hair, his bangs fluttered with the sudden draft. With the draft, a scent. He inhaled and his brain processed its information.

The miko. His half brother's woman. He almost snorted. _His brother, hold onto her?_ The thought was amusing. Inuyasha, though a dog, only was loyal to one. And that was that has-been clay pot, priestess. He forgot her name. Keiko? No…Koko? No, Kikyou. That's it. Damn her. Lust after him like that will she!

Sesshoumaru's fur stood on end for a brief moment in disgust before flattening to a calmness again. He turned half way before a glint of the half moon caught his eye. A weapon? He had nothing better to do, and who said that cats were the only curious creatures in the animal kingdom?

It was a bow and quiver of arrows. The miko's scent was lightly embedded into the wood and quiver; a fairly pleasant scent. What was he thinking? It was a disgusting scent!

Dinner time in the Feudal Japan time was always a comical one. Usually. When you're not the one eating. Right. Of course, Kagome managed to swipe some ramen for Inuyasha, but then of course, he had to go and complain that he wanted the chicken kind, not the beef flavored. Then he and Shippo quarreled over who got the last piece of dessert. Shippo ended up with a large helping of a knuckle sandwich.

"SIT BOY!"

"Did it ever occur to you that you're ugly, kagome!"  
Miroku sweat dropped. But then he saw an opening. His now un cursed hand made its way to the soft flesh that is called, Sango's Butt, fondly by him. Bulls eye! Full grope-age. Sango, being preoccupied with restraining Lady Kagome, would of course not be able to reach her Hiraikotsu. So of course, There was Kagome, breathing steam, Inuyasha being 'sitted' to death, Shippo gleefully stealing the rest of his ramen, Sango holding Kagome back while being groped by a very un-monkish monk.

"Miroku-kun…." sweetly murmured Sango. She learned this trick from Kagome. Hardly daring to believe it, but still believing, Miroku looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes Lady Sango? How may I make you more comfortable?" questioned Miroku, a gleam in his eye. Have you ever heard the thud of a very large boomerang hit a monk's skull? Miroku has. Somehow, Sango pulled her Hiraikotsu from the corner and whacked him a good one.

Sighing, Kagome sat down and sipped her tea. Finding it quite delicious, she downed it all in one drop.

"Why is it so drafty in here-oh…"

The answer stood in the doorway. The Lord of the Western Lands, in the firelight looked amazing. With the way the fires of war danced in his eyes, and his two swords, the Tenseiga and the Toukijin, glittered dangerously. It took everyone approximately thirty seconds to recover, after all, they were staring with their mouths hanging opening. Quite undignified really.

(A/N): So. What'cha think? My first Inuyasha fanfic…I'm not very familiar with it all…--;


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Um. I'm just making this up as I go along, with a few ideas that are my goal points. Oo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, Kikyo would die a death of rabid monkeys and sharks.**

_Chapter Two_

Sesshoumaru graced the ningens with a long sweeping look of his gaze. Kiara's fur stood on end, her hissing. The hut was much too small for her to change into her larger form, so she was no help here. Sesshoumaru ignored the fire neko. The stench of the ningen village was starting to irritate his highly sensitive nose, so he best make it quick. Besides, the mutt's group looked like they were about to fall over, either that or stop blinking entirely. He settled his gaze on the miko, who stood over Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed slightly, because her foot rested on his half brother's head. Was he so weak as to let a mere human dominate him like that? And what's with that shamefully short kimono?

Inuyasha really, really did not like how Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome. He shifted just to see what would happen. Nothing did. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke the iceberg.

"_Ojama shimasu._" A spark of mockery hinted in Sesshoumaru's voice. (_Please excuse my intrusion_.)

"What…what do you want? Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama?" spoke up Kagome. Who knows how strong and arrogant Sesshoumaru's gotten since Naraku's downfall, she decided to be as polite as possible. Miroku moved a fraction of an inch closer to Sango, who would have rolled her eyes, but she felt a little defenseless with her Hiraikotsu lowered.

"I want nothing. I want to give you something." If they hadn't been surprised before, now they were weirded out. Kaede somehow vanished, and no one noticed but Sango. Knowing how keen a inu youkai's sense of hearing was, she flicked her eyes at Kagome to where Kaede once sat. Kagome blinked. Then she found that she had to back up. Because somehow Sesshoumaru was right in front of her. Oh, and he was standing on Inuyasha.

"GRROFF!SSHMRU, GRROF!" came the muffled roar from the hanyou.

"No." Sesshoumaru examined the miko who now was pressed up the wall before him. He leaned forward.

"N-no!" shouted Miroku, grabbing his staff. Sesshoumaru twitched. Miroku was thrown backwards _out _of the hut. The Hiraikotsu whirred in front of Sango, but Sesshoumaru once more pleaded indifference. Inuyasha's sharp nails dug into the earthen floor of Kaede's hut, but that's all he could voice. Shippo found that if he moved, he would pass out. Why? More or less likely because he ran into the wall in fear. Go figure.

"You forgot your weapon, Miko." Kagome sensed a movement and looked down. There, he held out her bow and quiver. She looked back at him, directly in his eyes. Sort of hard not to do, he was so near. He pushed her bow to her again with an air of slight impatience. She hesitantly took it and held it to her chest, her breath caught in her throat. Who was this? And what did he do with the real Sesshoumaru-sama?

"Ari...arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama." she breathed. He nodded and then swept away, purposely stepping on Inuyasha's head again. With a whirl and a swish, he was gone. Gone with the wind. Stop it, Kagome! She scolded herself. Now was not the time to be making modern day analogies! Inuyasha bolted up, face slightly bruised. Furiously, he glared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything!" She cried out. Miroku picked up Shippo as he walked in and handed him to Sango, who fell backwards in relief.

"Hey, where's Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku, sitting down too closely to Sango. Kiara, now un-floofed, perched herself ontop of Miroku's head, feeling much safer there for some odd reason.

"Yea, where's the old bat?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha." quietly approached Kaede, who walked through the back door. "I went back into the back garden to see if I could find a sacred arrow. But they're all in Kagome's quiver."

"How odd…I didn't notice they weren't in the bag." Kagome frowned. "That was very…un-Sesshoumaru like. Wasn't it?" Everyone had to agree.

Sesshoumaru snarled at himself vocally, for the first time in a long while. He was such a baka! What was he doing, giving his enemies woman her weapon? He should have kept it, or better yet, turned it into splinters, or fire wood! At least firewood would have kept Rin warm. The bow smelled nice. She did to. Wait, what? Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself. He sighed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What's wrong?" a young girl ran up to him and yanked on his kimono. Had anyone else, even another stronger youkai done that to him, his head would have decorated Sesshoumaru's wall.

"Nothing Rin. Go play with Jaken."

"_Sonna ni shinpai shinai de."_ murmured Rin, who then pranced away to play, Leap-frog, with Jaken. No pun intended. (Please don't worry too much.)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): One thing I really hate and detest, and I'm sure many people will agree with me, is when authors aren't hasty in uploading new chapters. I will try not to do the same.**

_Chapter Three_

"While that was most certainly unorthodox-Houshi, if your hand touches my ass one more time, I'm going to bury you alive- we should act like it didn't happen." Sango remarked to Kagome. Kagome nodded, lost in her thoughts to pay much attention to the taijiya. Miroku hadn't let go of Sango's rear either.

"Ah, but Lady Sango. My hand seems to have a mind of it's own, you wouldn't deprive it of your lovely derriere would you?" sweetly asked Miroku. His answer included Sango leaping on his back, and somehow forcing his head beneath the soft soil of Lady Kaede's garden.

"There's actually a herb that grows from the head of a monk when planted in a holy garden." nodded Kaede. Sango looked up and grinned wickedly.

"When will Inuyasha be back? He cant have taken that long…" sighed Kagome, having never letting go of her bow and arrow. Inuyasha had run off after Sesshoumaru to make sure he left Inuyasha Forest.

"I'll be he's with Kikyo." said Shippo, peering behind Kagome's leg. "What happens if Sesshoumaru comes back?" Kagome became quiet at the mention of Kikyo, but refused to let her heart hurt at a time like this.

"I'm going for a walk…" murmured Kagome absently. Everyone silenced themselves.

"Kagome, it's much to dangerous. Here, allow me to assist-OW!" cried out Miroku.

"Houshi. You. In the dark. With a woman. NO." Barked Sango from all the way across the room. Sango was a woman of many talents. One of them, throwing stars. Luckily for Miroku, this time she threw a blunt pair. By the time everyone turned to speak to Kagome, she had vanished. Leaving a wee kitsune in her stead, stealing the pocky she brought back from the future; a bribe

Kagome had no clue why she wanted to walk. Perhaps to ease her mind? Despite popular belief, Kagome _had _seen Kikyou and Inuyasha together. She felt like someone dug their hand through her throat and smashed her heart against the back of her ribcage. Her breathing suddenly shuddered, her throat began to close in response to her suddenly stinging eyes.

"_No._" She ferociously ordered herself. _She will stop crying. He is not worth it; he cares not for her!_

"No?" an amused voice wafted to her ears. Kagome spun around, eyes still moist from sudden sprung tears. The Lord of the Western Lands stood before her. Sitting on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, in a most casual manner; strange.

"Sh-Sesshoumaru-sama. What brings you…Um, here?" She stuttered. Although Inuyasha is and will always be a bastard, she can always count on him to stand in front of her and help her out. She wasn't trained in hand to hand combat.

"I don't need a reason, miko." She nodded in response. In a sudden moment of pure madness, as this was Sesshoumaru we are talking about now, she walked toward him with a nonchalant ness to match even the most skillful of actresses. If he was surprised, he showed it naught. His beautiful and yet deadly gaze followed her to his side, where she stood.

"Scoot."_ Yes, she is dead._ A voice in Sesshoumaru's head snickered. Slapping aside the moronic and feral voice, Sesshoumaru complied. Kagome's eyes widened for a mere fraction of a second, before tucking herself neatly onto the wooden edge of the well, right next to him. _What the hell are you doing? **She just told you what to do, you fucking idiot!**_ Really, his inner demon reminded him a bit of Inuyasha. He bristled at the thought. He vowed to never think that thought again. Speaking of thoughts never to be thought again….why DID he let her sit next to him? Only Rin dared to lay or sit near him. Perhaps this miko/ningen had more bravery than he thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking…_wondered Kagome, looking at nothing in particular. One doesn't just ramble off on about an algebra assignment with the Lord of the Western Lands, so all she could do was sit in this comfortable silence.

The wind murmured by, bringing the coolness of the upcoming autumn. Her school uniform really was much too short. She berated herself for not bringing a set of warmer clothes. She tucked her skirt down a bit more, as the wind decided to play a small game of tug-of-war with her.

"Why do you wear such ridiculously shameful clothing?" scolded Sesshoumaru, although he had to admit he liked the view they offered. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself again. These thoughts were dangerous to his health.

"For your information, where I come from, they are perfectly normal!" snapped Kagome. Oops. God, she was dumb. She found herself face to face, noses touching with a very pissed off Inu Youkai. His long but strong and supple hands pinned her arms to her sides. She found that she could not blink. His eyes really were much more golden than Inuyasha's…

"Do not forget who I am, miko. I have no qualms with snatching you away from your friends and making you a slave." he rumbled lazily, somehow throwing in a threat which was still inadvertedly affective.

"Of course, Fluffy-sama." she nodded respectfully.

"Good, now-" Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at her in utter disbelief. **_Fluffy-sama?_**

"FLUFFY SAMA?" He roared. Really. It took Kagome a second to realize she was about to start giggling. This should not be funny. She was about to die.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! It just slipped out, I mean you're tail is tickling my nose and oh my goodness…" Kagome clenched her teeth together and her mouth twitched. She had just called one of the most feared demons of this time, "fluffy." "Lord Fluffy" to be precise. This belonged in a comic book, for sure!

His hand held the back of her head and he touched his forehead with hers, eyes glaring at her ferociously. This woman was something of another being, he was sure of it. Even Rin didn't give him a nickname like that…or if she did she never told it to him.

Kagome was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. His even breathing touched her lips in a way that made her knees quiver. Her lip trembled slightly, then it became unstoppable. Her hands clenched together. She was suddenly afraid of what would happen if one of them stumbled…wouldn't their lips meet? _Oh my god…what if I liked it?_ Panic pooled into her eyes, but her heart sped up at the thought.

His nose was delighted at the signals she was sending. She didn't notice it, but she was leaning into his hold. The hold that she hadn't notice that he had on her either. Quite unobservant when being wooed by a powerful youkai, no? Eyes glazed over, she tilted her head up slightly. He took that as a "Yes, please." His lips met hers so softly neither of them were sure it happened. Yet it did, didn't it? The second time he dipped his silvery, god like head down to her face, he touched her cheek with one of his claws. Poison pulsed at the touched, but then calmed when it felt the messages that Sesshoumaru's body was sending. Their kiss was full mouthed, closed, but full mouthed. She moved upwards into the kiss, seemingly delighted. That pleased him. What harm could one wee kiss do…?

Kagome was delighted. Or at least, her body was. The rest of her was just sort of…there. _I cant do this….think, Kagome…think. What would Inuyasha…that's it!_

Kagome was fumbling with something in her hands and with the bottom half of her clothing. The green clothing that didn't cover enough of her very shapely legs. It was distracting. He swiftly ended the damned kiss and looked down. Only to see her hands empty. He looked up at her to see her smiling with a malevolence only to match a demon straight from hell. For once, Sesshoumaru let Confusion grace his emotionless face.

"Sesshoumaru. Sit."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N): By Kami, I've made a mistake. In the previous chapter I somehow gave Sesshoumaru-sama two hands. sweat drops Sorreh. --; Okay, I'm sorry for not uploading, I really wasn't in the mood to write. I was reading another Sesshoumaru-sama x Kagome fanfic…it's really quite good…Go and check my favorites if you like; Authoresses name, RosieB.

_Chapter Four_

Sesshoumaru had the strangest feeling for one moment. It felt like an extremely heavy force grabbed him by the collar, or more importantly, the beaded necklace that the damned wench had slipped around his neck, and then slammed him down onto the forest floor. Quite unceremoniously, some might add. His face, for the first time in many years since his young pup hood's training years, graced itself into the dirt, face to face.

Kagome was stunned. She hadn't known exactly what she was expecting, in truth she didn't know if it would work at all! Now, of course, she was left with a slight-okay, very large problem. When the spell wore off, she would die. It would hurt. A lot. Kagome could already envision what everyone would say when they found her body, "_Poor girl, didn't know that you just don't do that to a taiyoukai."_

With a feral growl, Sesshoumaru swept himself up using his lone hand and dusted himself off stiffly. His bangs over shadowed his face, but she could see two very sharp glints pointed in her direction.

"_Well. Now that you've thoroughly humiliated me and broken my pride, miko, I think it's time you've paid your dues."_ vehemently, and quite scathingly, growled the taiyoukai of the West. He slowly approached her. She eeped. He stopped. She backed up. He approached again. Sick game of Simon-says, without the speech.

"Sesshoumaru, you left me no choice." suddenly Kagome's voice was strong.

"Get these damn things off of me, woman. Else I compensate them for your head, how do you like that?" Kagome did not like that. She shook her head and threw her arms out as he grabbed her bodily. A hissing sound made Kagome look up. Sesshoumaru frowned at her hands, which were mere inches from him. Of course…she was a miko. She could purify him!

"I can take care of myself, Sesshoumaru-sama!" fired off Kagome, it was a stupid thing to say, because although she was a holy figure, she wasn't exactly Jackie Chan either. She'd have to _catch _him in order to purify him.

Sesshoumaru scowled, tugging at the repulsive beads that once bound his half brother. Idiot. He was so into the kiss, a kiss that never should have happened, instead of what her hands were fiddling with. For Kami's sake, he could be purified right now!

"I choose to push aside your insult to me now wench. I will spare you're life if you just take these damn things off of me!"

(A/N): I'm sorry guys, I'm not in the mood to write…thanks to all who have commented to me, I thank you very much. Ya'll know who you are. Any other time I would write ya'll down, but I'm tired…


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Omg, I cant believe I'm writing again…I said I wouldn't finish this, that it was a lost cause.

_Chapter Five_

Kagome really had no clue what she was going to do next. In her mind's eye, if she took off the beads, he'd kill her. On the other hand, if she didn't, he'd still kill her. _Hm…decisions, decisions, decisions…_Kagome mused to herself. And while she was busy trying to decide between death, and, well, death, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, was beginning to sizzle.

"Wench." His voice became very thick and smooth, like a honey; but laced with poisonous and lethal poisonous threats. Kagome looked up with her onyx eyes that reflected the lunar rays. Sesshoumaru became quiet, and lost. Lost within those eyes that were so different from his own. Ningens never concerned him, unless it was Rin. He was honor bound to Rin, but not to this onna. So why did he enjoy the kiss so much? She wasn't talented, she was young.

A sudden scent interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head and his eyes narrowed in instant recognition.

"Half breed filth." he spat. Kagome looked around with sudden hope.

"Inuyasha..?" She softly murmured. Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears perked to this, and he caught himself before he growled.

"Don't think that he can save you, miko. I am royally pissed right now, and that doesn't help YOUR position once ounce." growled Sesshoumaru in a very uncharacteristically show of emotion. Kagome noticed. She stared, and thus, she earned another growl.

The scent of the half breed grew stronger before Sesshoumaru realized his mistake. If his brother saw that he was bound to the miko….

Kagome witnessed a very unsettling sight. Sesshoumaru's honey gold eyes flashed and then, his pupils dilated. Kagome's eyes too, widened in shock. Sesshoumaru was panicking?

Sesshoumaru was panicking, an emotion that he did not enjoy one little bit. He hadn't done this since he was a pup that could barely crawl. The rush of adrenaline began to flush his veins and his thought to be dead heart sped up. If Inuyasha saw he was bound under the rosary…his pride would be slashed, broken, and stomped upon. The shame….the shame!

Another thought shot at the now rigid Lord of the Western Lands. He was jealous. Of his brother. Why else would he be growling so ferociously? He hated him, yes. He would admit that willingly and freely, but all of his instincts pointed in that direction. He kissed the girl, so now he wanted her to be HIS. The mutt was in the way. But he could not fight him now, not with the damned beads about his neck in an undignified manner.

So, he fled. Like a mangy dog, Sesshoumaru fled.

(A/N): ducks as flying objects zoom her way Hey, I will go on next chapter…this isn't the way I wanted this to be, but…well, I suppose I have to keep going, don't I.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Kagome was stunned, so stunned she didn't notice Inuyasha's shouts. Even though he was right next to her, wanting to know why she smelled like Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! Kagome! Why is that bastard's scent all over you? Did he want the Shikon no Tama? **Kagome!**" shrieked the inu hanyou.

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome, now pissed off that the baka was interrupting her confusing thoughts that circled her forever in a maze.

Inuyasha blinks for a moment, also confused. Then he growls, "I SAID, why is that bastard's scent on you?" Kagome stood rigid for a moment. _Great, what do I do?_ Kagome furtively thought. _Better come up with a lie quick._

"He just wanted to know if you'd become a full demon yet." she lied badly. _Why am I lying to him?_

"Ha! He's losing it, he'd be able to smell it if I were full demon." proudly(A/N): And stupidly stated Inuyasha, turning towards the village. _Oh my god…he's so dumb. Why was I ever into him again? Well, at least Sesshoumaru's gone…_wondered Kagome, slowly taking a step toward the village, but then she felt a force connect her with the well. She looked at it longly. She wanted to go home, she didn't know why. But she couldn't.

Of course she could! It was her life, nothing was keeping her here, not anymore. So, resolutely, she began to climb onto the lip of the well.

"Hey! Where are you going, you stupid girl?" barked Inuyasha. Kagome glared.

"I'm going home."

"No you are not!"

"I can, and I will. Nothing's keeping me here." And with that, Kagome let herself fall backwards into the well, Inuyasha growling at the barrier she put up; preventing him from following.

"Fine! Bitch.." Inuyasha huffed up and bolted, not noticing the still lingering scent of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole interchange from the tree line, hidden among the shadows of the trees. His brother (he almost cringed at the thought of him being related to him) was stupider than he thought. With Naraku gone, his defenses were down. They were to the point that he wasn't even paying attention to his nose, and that was a shame to the Taisho family.

However, Sesshoumaru's curiosity at the miko's home was starting to stir in his chest. She lived in a well?

He broke through the barrier easily, it was mean to repel a hanyou, not him. He peered down the Bone Eaters Well with his usual mask of coldness. He saw nothing, just a litter of bones down it. Perhaps he would…No. He wouldn't. He didn't have time.

(A/N): I'm moving really slow here, I'm sorry….


	7. Notice

Alright people, I was just checking my stats on and lo and behold, I click on the reviews for Not One Chain of Time. I haven't forgotten 'bout this fic, but I have no wish to continue it. For one reason, the main idea behind this fanfiction which I thought was original turns out to be unoriginal, unfortunately. I had a really good idea, but apparently so did twenty other people on So, sadly, I will no longer be continuing this story. To be perfectly honest, Inuyasha's starting to get on my nerves (the show/anime, not the character) and I really don't want to deal with this story, which includes updating. I'm focusing on my Incognito story and my upcoming story, I Am Ninja (I.A.N. for short). I would appreciate if you all read and review those stories, as well as check out my other friend's works:

Moncollefan365

Fullmetalchick101

Thanks all.

Ja ne!


End file.
